A Better Name Than That
|members = * 8-Ball * Basketball *Blocky *Grassy *Golf Ball *Robot Flower *Tennis Ball *TV|first_appearance = Getting Teardrop to Talk|last_appearance = |sub-groups = }} A Better Name Than That, or ABNTT for short, is one of the eight teams in ''Battle for BFDI'', as well as one of the three team names that were named by accident. As seen in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Golf Ball was once again the team captain. However, in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", the team replaced her with 8-Ball as the new team captain due to the fact that Golf Ball didn't respect people like Grassy and Blocky. However, it is likely that Golf Ball is the captain again, due to 8-Ball being eliminated in "Questions Answered". The members of the team bonded over most of them being "balls" or "mechanical minds". Thus, A Better Name Than That was created. The way the name of the team was created was similar to the way Another Name's was: Basketball, after Death P.A.C.T. was named, knew that they must have already named their team, so Golf Ball says her team must have "a better name than that" if they wanted to win. Blue and stretched text saying "A BETTER NAME THAN THAT" appears as a result, both above the members of the newly named team and on TV's screen, and it becomes the name of the team. Members Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *They were interestingly the 6th different team to lose. *8-Ball is the only team member to have no limbs. TV doesn't count, as he was shown sometimes to have legs. *Robot Flower is the only team member to have no face. *Just like Another Name, both of their team names were intended to be statements, not the name for their team. **Coincidentally, both of the statements were said by Golf Ball. *Blocky, Grassy, & Robot Flower are the only team members to have arms. *A Better Name Than That is the only team to change their team leader for a reason apart from the original leader being eliminated. *In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Today's Very Special Episode", "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Four mistakenly calls the team “Another Name Than That”, which is a reference to Another Name. *The team name is most likely a reference to Another Name. *As of now, A Better Name Than That has placed the same rank (6th place) 6 times. ** In BFB 1-4, BFB 6 and BFB 11, A Better Name Than That placed 6th consistently. *** In BFB 5, A Better Name Than That tied with other teams, making this their first non-6th ranking. *** In BFB 7, they lost, making it their first non-6th ranking that isn't a tie. *** In BFB 8, they placed 5th, making it their first non-6th ranking that isn't a tie or a loss. *** In BFB 9, they placed 1st, making it the first time they got first as well. *** In BFB 12, they placed 4th, making it the second time they have finished 4th or better. **Coincidentally, A Better Name Than That placed 6th 6 times. *A Better Name Than That is the team to receive the same ranking consecutively for the longest. *This team has more ball characters than any other teams, with 4 contestants being balls. *This team also has the most armless people, with 5 armless members. *Unlike other teams, A Better Name Than That has more screen time in every episode of BFB except "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Fortunate Ben". *A Better Name Than That is the only team to have intentionally killed Four and X. *A Better Name Than That is the only team to have no members that are the color of their logo. *A Better Name Than That has the least concentration of contestants with both arms and legs, at 3. They are tied with Free Food. *A Better Name Than That has the longest team name of any so far, excluding ’s full name. *This team has the most mechanical minds, which are Robot Flower, and TV. Roboty and Remote, the two other mechanical minds, are on teams and , respectively. **Golf Ball valued mechanical minds in her formula for a successful team, but did not try to ask Remote to be on their team. (Remote had not joined Death P.A.C.T. at the time). Jingle Nicknames * Better Namers (Golf Ball, Pillow and Donut) * Worse Namers (8-Ball) * Another Name Than That (Four) Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI